


a bet's a bet

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Developing Friendships, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool & Billiards, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Barry and Len have started making wagers when they spend time together, which is surprisingly often for two people who weren't supposed to be any more than reluctant allies on their best day. Then the stakes get higher. The loser has to pay up—after all, a bet's a bet.





	a bet's a bet

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is my second being walked in on fic in two days. i have an obsession. but i hope you enjoy it:)

Barry wasn’t sure what to call the weird thing with Snart. It wasn’t quite a friendship, but they weren’t enemies anymore. It was more than an allyship. Barry was pretty sure just allies didn’t catch a beer together every so often.

Or make running betting games.

It started small; bets on the game playing at Saints & Sinners, whether or not Mick would get the pretty girl’s number at the bar. They didn’t exchange money; if Barry won, Len would get him a souvenir from time traveling, if Len won, he might get a weapon upgrade or a headstart on a robbery.

It was far more fun than it had any right to be—Leonard may be a criminal but he always played fair. And Barry enjoyed it, even when he had to pay up a favor.

One night at Saints & Sinners, the pool table opened up.

Barry had already won a to-be-decided souvenir after he’d accurately predicted who would score next on the Central City vs. Star City game on TV and was feeling pretty good.

“Pool?” he asked Leonard, standing and raising an eyebrow.

Leonard’s gaze flickered from him to the table and his trademark smirk showed up. “Sure.”

He followed Barry over, grabbing some cues and setting the table.

“Make it interesting?” Barry asked lightly, trying not to betray his excitement.

Len’s smirk grew. “Of course. But don’t bet anything too precious. I’m good.”

Barry laughed before he could stop himself. “Don’t worry about me. I’m good too.”

“Really?” Len’s eyes glittered. “You know pool?”

Barry leaned on the table and looked into Len’s eyes. “Better than you.”

Len barked a laugh. “You think so, Scarlet?”

Barry grinned. “I know so.” He hadn’t spent his time winning funds for his father’s lawyer from pool in college to doubt his skills now. Even Len’s cocky smirk couldn't shake his confidence.

Len mirrored his position, leaning in as well. “What are you willing to wager on that?”

Barry shrugged nonchalantly. “Anything.”

Something sparked in Len’s eyes. He leaned in further, the space diminishing between them, and murmured soft, “How about a blowjob?”

He watched as Barry’s face flooded with red. He’d only suggested it to see that telltale blush and to make Barry squirm, make him realize that _anything_ was too much to offer to someone like Len. Hell, he didn’t even know if Barry swung his way.

Still red in the face, Barry met his gaze again, determination in his eyes. “Sure.”

Well.

That was somewhat unexpected.

“Any requirements?” Barry asked, trying to maintain control of his wavering voice.

Len considered, slowly chalking his cue. “Whoever loses has to blow the other to completion.”

“Has to swallow,” Barry added.

Len made a little face, torn between smug pleasure and resignation. “No wimping out into a handjob for most of it either.”

“Any location preferences?” Barry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Len grinned wickedly. “You have to blow me in my chair on the Waverider.”

Barry’s cheeks tinged pink again. “When _I_ win, you have to blow me in your favorite safehouse.”

Len’s eyes glinted. “Trying to get two birds with one stone, Barry?”

Barry shrugged, tamping down his grin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Len smirked. “You break.”

***

Barry watched in horror as the ball spun, spun, spun and sank, giving Len the winning shot.

“How...” he whispered, blood slowly pooling into his cheeks. He’d been so sure that Len wouldn’t be able to make the shot. He’d played the game of his life. Sure they’d been closer in points than he would have liked, but _there was no way_ Len should have made that shot.

“Fuck,” he whispered, shock slowing his panic.

“That’s the idea, Scarlet.” Len’s smirk was broad and smug. He moved over to crowd Barry against the edge of the table. “No so cocky now, hm?”

Barry felt a shiver run down his spine at the word _cocky_. “I—how did you do that?”

Len chuckled. “I’ve been in bars since I was a kid, Barry. I’ve got years of practice under my belt.”

Barry turned from the table and faced Len, ignoring the way he brushed along Len’s front.

“When...” he tried to speak confidently, breaking off when he felt new heat flood his cheeks, making eye contact with Len’s smug glittering eyes.

Len took pity on him, answering his unfinished question. “We take off for a mission tomorrow at four. Meet me on the Waverider at three.”

Not trusting his voice, Barry nodded, refusing to break their locked gazes.

Eyes smoldering, the corner of Len’s mouth quirked. “See you tomorrow, Barry.”

He moved back and set his cue back in place before sauntering out.

It took an enormous amount of concentration for Barry not to flash out, but to walk through the door before disappearing.

***

Barry paced around his apartment at 2:30, trying to quell the eruption of nerves that replenished itself easily. He’d changed a million times. What did you wear to a payment blowjob? Casual seemed best; dressing up seemed more like a date, but now Barry was rethinking his black t-shirt and soft jeans.

He never should have been so cocky.

His phone buzzed and he whipped it out from his pocket quickly, praying for a Flash emergency. It’d be too embarrassing to fake one, but a real one might be enough to prove he hadn’t just been a chicken.

No such luck; it was a text from Leonard.

_no judgement if you can’t make it today_

How was he being so nice and making Barry feel _worse_? He’d expected Len to goad him, hold it above his head a little. Of course, if Barry really did chicken out, he expected a world of teasing but no forcing him into it.

If he did chicken out, it would probably mean the end of the game they had running, which would make it more difficult to maintain the friendship they were working on. It might get awkward.

Ignoring the trembling in his fingers, Barry typed out a response.

_a bet’s a bet_

His phone chirped a moment later.

_you still have an out anytime_

Barry took a deep, shuddering breath and sent another text before taking off for the Waverider. He’d had enough waiting around.

_i know_

***

When he skidded into the control room, Len looked up, already waiting in his chair with a book.

He raised an eyebrow. “You’re early, Barry.” The corner of his lips tugged up slightly. “Eager?”

“To be done,” Barry retorted, enough banter in his voice to tell Len that this was still consensual, no force included, even if it was the result of a bet.

Len snorted and set his book aside. “Not planning to savor the first blowjob you’ve given?”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Please, I’ve given blowjobs before.”

Eyes glittering in interest, Len’s eyebrows shot up. “That so?”

“Yep,” Barry walked over, faking confidence he didn’t really feel. “So don’t go feeling too special.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Len murmured. “Ever given a blowjob to someone you haven’t kissed?”

Barry flushed a deep red and didn’t say anything.

Len grinned. “That’s what I thought.”

He stood swiftly and grasped the front of Barry’s shirt, tugging him in for a brief but soft kiss. It ended quickly, leaving Barry breathless with whiplash.

“Just so you don’t break your streak,” Len said softly.

Barry blinked rapidly. “You trying to psych me out?”

Len’s lips quickly turned to a smirk. “Is it working?”

A wave of embarrassment and heat ran through Barry. “Just sit down and get your dick out,” he said, pushing at Len’s shoulders.

Len snickered and obliged to the first request, waiting until Barry sank to his knees to even touch his zipper.

As Barry watched, Len reached into his pants and grasped his cock, pulling it free slowly.

Barry’s eyes went wide, staring at the thick length in Len’s broad hand. Sure he’d sucked dick before, he hadn’t lied, but never one this big.

“Okay,” Barry’s voice was high and broke in the middle.

Len, the bastard, grinned like he knew exactly what Barry was thinking. “Need to back out now?”

Jerked from his astonishment, Barry shot a glare up at him. “Just close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“You can’t _watch_ me,” Barry said, flustered.

“Not part of the rules,” Len shook his head. “I wanna see the Flash with a mouthful of cock.”

Barry blushed, less from embarrassment this time, and more from something akin to pleasure.

“Fine,” he snapped, pushing Len’s hand aside and wrapping his own fingers around the base of Len’s cock.

Both of their breathing stuttered at once, Len’s from the new sensation and Barry from feeling just how thick Len really was.

Putting his other hand to Len’s thigh, Barry leaned in and pressed his tongue to the head of his cock, careful not to look up to see Len watching him.

He heard the soft intake of breath from above him and blushed, running his tongue over the thick head. Trying not to tighten his fingers on Len’s thigh, he carefully took the head in his mouth, sucking gently.

Len grit his teeth in an effort not to make noise. He might not have had to try to hard had he not been watching so intently, focusing on the flash of Barry’s pink tongue and the curve of his lips.

Barry slowly took more of Len’s cock into his mouth, the thick length sliding along his tongue. The thick vein on the underside dragged along his tongue and he pressed against it, trying to feel the groove of it.

Once he could relax enough to breathe with such a large shaft in his mouth, Barry bobbed his head, trying not to seem too eager. He hadn’t anticipated wanting more of this; it had been awhile since he was with anyone and he’d all but forgotten how much he like doing his.

Fingers curling on Len’s thigh, he moved faster, fucking gently down the length.

Len bit back a groan and clutched the arms of the seat, hands on the ends. His knuckles nearly turned white with the effort.

Seeing this out of the corner of his eye, Barry slowly pulled off Len’s cock with a soft pop.

“You can hold my hair,” he said softly, voice already rough. His cheeks were a burgundy and he still didn’t look up at Len. “If you want.”

He didn’t wait for a reply, just continued on, like if he waited for an answer he would get a rebuff.

Instead, Len lifted a hand hesitantly to Barry’s head and threaded his fingers through his soft hair.

This seemed to spur Barry on, and he sucked harder, grasping the base of Len’s cock and dragging his tongue up the shaft.

Unable to restrain it, Len let out a startled moan and made Barry look up.

Barry was surprised to see how dark Len’s eyes were, black deep space and smoldering like fire.

Unable to tear his gaze away now, Barry licked again experimentally. Len’s mouth fell open and he gasped soft.

Keeping his eyes on Len, Barry began his next experiments. Flicking his tongue like _this_ made Len moan like _that_ , but suckling _here_ made Len curse low.

Outside the room, unbeknownst to them, the Legends were on their way in.

“Why would Len show up just to sit in the flight deck?” Sara wondered aloud. “Is he that eager for our next mission?”

“Probably a coincidence,” Zari said. “We’re all ready to go too. Just means we’re off early.”

“I’d advise you not to go in there Captain,” came Gideon’s pleasant voice as Sara reached for the door.

Sara narrowed her eyes. “Why Gideon?”

“Mr. Allen and Mr. Snart are in the middle of a transaction.”

They exchanged looks.

“What kind of transaction?” Ray asked.

“Mr. Allen lost a wager with Mr. Snart and is currently paying him the agreed upon reward.”

“So?” Sara asked, pushing the door open so they could all go in. “Barry’ll pay him and we’ll—oh my God!”

Thankfully, the chair hid most of the view. But with Len back in the chair and Barry on his knees, coupled with the obscene noises, it was obvious what was happening.

At Sara's words, Barry fell back and Len scrambled to hide his dick and stand. They both panted and tried to hide that they were, scrambling to their feet.

“What the fuck?” Sara screeched, her voice reaching epic decibels. “That’s what you guys bet?”

Len scowled. “You’re not supposed to be here for another half hour.”

Behind him, Barry went red, lips swollen and hair tangled in only way someone gripping it tight could style it.

Sara threw her hands up. “You’re not supposed to be getting your dick sucked in the flight room!”

Impossibly, Barry got redder. A crackle of lightning sparked and he was gone, leaving Len facing the group alone.

“Way to go,” he growled, pushing past them. “Now look what you did.”

“How did we turn into the bad guys here?” Nate asked.

“So...” Ray asked. “What now?”

***

Luckily, Barry hadn’t run far. Len found him in his bunkroom, shoulders hunched and trembling.

Not wanting to startle Barry, Len approached slow.

His hand hovered over Barry, not sure if he should touch him or not. “Are you okay?”

Steeling himself, Barry turned and laughed shakily. “Sure. The Legends only caught me with a dick in my mouth.”

Smiling playfully, Len nudged Barry’s shoulder. “Caught _us._ ”

Barry rolled his eyes. “You weren’t on your knees.”

Len looked at him. “Be honest. Are you more embarrassed that they caught you with a dick in your mouth, or that they caught you with _my_ dick in your mouth?”

Barry fixed him with a calculating stare. “What do you mean?”

Len shrugged. “You know—fraternizing with the enemy and all that. It’s probably frowned upon as a hero.”

Barry appraised him, gaze flicking quickly. “That they caught me at all,” he said firmly. “Not that it was you.”

Len met his gaze, determination hard as stone in his eyes. “If they hadn’t walked in, I would have brought you here after and returned the favor.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “That wasn’t part of the bet.”

“I wouldn’t have done it as part of the bet.” Len stalked forward, slowly backing Barry to the wall. “I’d have done it because that was the best blowjob of my life and I wanted to suck your brains out through your dick to show you how good you did.”

Back to the wall, Len’s arms caging him in, Barry swallowed hard. “I’m good at more than just that, you know.”

Len’s eyebrows shot up. “That so?”

Barry nodded. “Wanna find out?”

As a wholehearted _yes_ , Len kissed him hard.

Barry’s lips were still swollen and they opened eagerly, fingers grabbing Len’s shirt and holding it as close as he possibly could.

Len pushed a thigh between Barry’s own, grinding on Barry’s cock, his own painfully hard in his pants.

Barry’s fingers twisted in Len’s shirt practically ripping it. Len tugged him from the wall and dragged him towards the bed, working at Barry’s clothes.

Their shirts came off as Barry’s calves hit the bed, breaking the kiss.

Barry’s eyes were practically black, taking in every muscle, tattoo, and scar of Len’s torso. His hands splayed over Len’s biceps and gripped them tight. “If anyone walks in now,” Barry licked his lips. “Ice them.”

Len growled. “You have literally never been hotter.”

Barry grinned and yanked Len back, wrapping his legs around Len’s waist and grinding up against him.

Removing their pants was a slower process than it should have been; they weren’t too eager to break the desperate roll of their hips that ground their cocks together, eve to push the garments off.

Finally, they were off and Barry moaned in relief. His dark eyes seemed intensify as he took Len above him.

Trying to control his breathing, Len reached above to grab lube. He moved back carefully, watching Barry close.

“Ready?” he raised an eyebrow.

Barry nodded quickly, eyes on the lube.

Without warning, Len grasped Barry’s hips and flipped him.

Barry yelped and landed on his stomach, grasping at the sheets.

At nearly Flash like speed, Len got some lube and pressed a finger inside Barry’s hole.

Barry grasped and arched, knuckles turning white with the fabric knotted between them.

“God, you’re an asshole,” he panted, hips rocking under Len’s grasp.

Holding Barry’s ass with one hand and fingering swiftly, Len smirked. “You love it.”

“Oh fuck me, I do,” Barry moaned.

Trying not to show how much that pleased him, Len added another finger, spreading Barry with his other hand.

Barry moaned low and pushed back, spine dipping as he lifted his ass to Len’s touch.

“Len, I swear to God, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m never sucking your dick again,” Barry said, voice strained.

Growling, Len pulled his fingers free and lubed his already sensitive cock quickly.

Pressing the head to Barry’s hole, Len breathed slow, hands on each side of Barry’s ass. He pushed in quick, too far gone too wait.

A gasp left Barry’s lips and he trembled in the effort not to push back hard. It was near impossible and his hips rolled on the mattress, moaning when it dragged his cock over the cotton sheet beneath him.

A quiet intake of breath filled Len’s lungs at the sensation, his cock enveloped in Barry’s quivering, moving body.

He put a hand to Barry’s lower back again, feeling it dip for Barry perfect ass to push back on his hips.

“We should have been doing this the whole fucking time,” Len groaned, thrusting deeper into the wet heat of Barry’s ass.

The answer Barry gave him was caught between a laugh and a moan. “Even the night of the train?”

“ _Especially_ the night of the train,” Len growled. He move down over Barry, hips keeping their rhythm as he put his hands down on the mattress. His lips went to Barry’s ear, brushing the curve. “Do you have any idea how badly I wanted you that night? Wanted to have you and put you in your place?”

Barry gasped and moved his hands to Len’s, grasping at his wrists. Len took it further, moving his hands to cover the top of Barry’s, threading their fingers together and gripping tight.

The new sensations were nearly overwhelming for Barry, his whole body covered by Len’s, his broad chest along Barry’s back, his hips pressing him to the bed. Len had been right; Barry should have blown him a long time ago, if it would have given him this.

He tightened his hold on Len’s hands and pushed back against Len, moving with him in desperation, chasing the next increment of pleasure.

The soft groans in his ear, lips at the junction of his jaw and throat, encouraged his own noises, whines spilling forth easily. When Len’s name slipped, he could feel Len’s rhythm stutter, jerking inside of Barry in near agonizing pleasure; a sweet burning sensation with a soft sting of edge.

He spun Len’s name like gold from his lips, feeling the physical effects as Len sped up, making his words turn to choked moans.

Len’s lips pressed to Barry’s throat at the same moment the head of his cock dragged over Barry’s prostate and Barry came with a last cry of Len’s name, pressing his face to the same sheet that burned in friction on his own cock.

A wave wracked his whole body, sending coursing vibrations through it as he clenched.

Len curled around him, body bending Barry’s so the slope of his back locked in against Len’s chest, arms wrapping around Barry in a possessive embrace, his own orgasm hitting him like the aforementioned train. Barry could feel him spill inside of him and shuddered as the last of the vibrations ran through his muscles.

Time returned to them slowly, a few minutes passing before their clenched muscles were able to unlock, relaxing into the ruined sheet.

Len’s arms loosened but didn’t stop holding Barry, hands still in his on Barry’s chest.

While Len’s breaths were slow and steady, trying to fill his lungs each time, Barry panted soft.

“Holy shit,” he said, when he regained his breath.

Len huffed a soft laugh, thought it was half-hearted from his lack of breath as well. “Agreed.”

It seemed Barry was physically incapable of moving now, even if he wanted to. He could feel the puddle of come beneath his hip, but even that wasn’t enough to incentivize him.

“Worth it,” Barry’s declaration was a soft murmur. “Having them walk in.”

Len snorted. “I told you I was going to bring you here anyway.”

“Who says I’d have let you?” Barry teased.

“The erection in your pants while you were blowing me,” Len whispered huskily in his ear before kissing his cheek.

“So you’re willing to take that bet,” Barry shivered and grinned, wiggling to move closer to Len’s chest. His movements elicited a soft low hiss as Len’s cock shifted in his ass.

“You’re goddamn right I am.”

They carefully moved apart, soft whines escaping Barry’s lips when Len carefully eased out. Hauling a blanket up, Len turned Barry and tugged him back over, away from the wet spot. One arm went around Barry’s waist and the other went between them, taking Barry’s hand to interlock their fingers again.

Barry hummed, thumb brushing over Len’s fingers locked in his. “I bet that you’ll let me kiss you again.”

Len smirked a little, his forehead coming down to rest on Barry’s. “And what are you willing to bet on that?”

Barry tilted his chin up, their noses brushing. Their eyes met and he smiled. “Another kiss.”

Len grinned back. “Deal.”

Barry kissed him. And when they broke apart, he kissed him again.

After all, a bet’s a bet.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this! if you did, please leave comments and kudos; they fuel more fics!<3


End file.
